A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. A fan section may drive air along a bypass flowpath while a compressor section may drive air along a core flowpath. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads. The turbine section typically includes low pressure and high pressure turbines and a turbine casing surrounding the low pressure and high pressure turbines.
The turbine casing may encounter high thermal gradients in an axial direction across the high pressure turbine and low pressure turbine regions. The high temperature gradients may cause large deformations in the structure of the turbine casing which may lead to increased thermo-mechanical stresses in the turbine casing structure.